parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Magical!: A Digimon and Rankin/Bass Holiday Spectacular
It's Magical!: A Digimon and Rankin/Bass Holiday Spectacular (also known as It's Magical!) is an anime/live action action-musical Christmas special created by Garfiled1990 and produced by Toei Company in Japan and Saban Entertainment in the United States. It was based on Tokyo Disneyland's 10th anniversary castle stage show, It's Magical! and Splashtacular at Walt Disney World's Epcot, both from 1993 to 1994. It is updated on One Fans Blog, YouTube and Dailymotion in December 2016, paired with Walt Disney Pictures' 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King ''(known for a new episode of ''Guilmon's Adventures ''as [[Guilmon meets the Lion King|''Guilmon meets the Lion King]]). Summary In this special narrated by Gennai, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and all their fellow Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) from the Digital World hold a Christmas festival filled with beautiful colors of the rainbow, and a giant Christmas tree that lights up the night with colorful lights. But the fun went bad luck as Emperor Guillotine, space villain from the Planet Gargoyle, shows up with his Gargoyle Gang (Big Fire in the Japanese version) and ruins the festival by draining it of its colors and destroying the Christmas tree with his brutal powers. And when the three squads of Digimon challenge him and his soldiers to a fight, Guillotine grows into his giant size and summons his own abominable snow monster duplicated from Bumble (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer), Xana. Now only the teamwork of five Digimon: Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon in their champion levels can form their attacks into one ultimate energy blast to defeat the evil Emperor and his monster, restore the Christmas tree and colors and restore the festival. Plot Characters Protagonists/Heroes Digimon * Agumon * Tentomon * Biyomon * Patamon * Gabumon * Gomamon * Palmon * Gatomon * Veemon * Wormmon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Guilmon * Terriermon and Lopmon (Tamers) * Renamon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Calumon Other Digimon: * Mentors: * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns: ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Rankin/Bass Characters * Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus: ** Elves: *** Hermey the Elf *** The Boss Elf * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ** Clarice * Frosty the Snowman ** Crystal the Snow Woman ** Milly ** Chilly * The Miser Bros.: ** Snow Miser ** Heat Miser * Jack Frost (Frosty's Winter Wonderland) Other Anime Characters from Toei Animation, TCJ, Mushi Production, Topcraft, Studio Gallop etc. * Antagonists/Villains Emperor Guillotine * Gargoyle Gang (Big Fire) * Monsters/Kaiju ** Xana Music and Songs # Join In (with Gennai's Narration) - Santa's Elves # It's Magical - Santa's Elves # Make a Wish On A Shooting Star - Santa's Elves # The Color Song - Digimon, Santa's Elves ## Pink, Pink, Pink (Rosie are Pink) - Biyomon, Lopmon and MarineAngemon ## Green, Green, Green - Palmon and Terriermon ## Orange, Orange (Yellow) - Agumon, Patamon and Armadillomon ## Blue (Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue) - Veemon ## Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (The Red Song) - Guilmon and Tentomon ## Purple's A Color, Grapes Are Fruit - Impmon and Monodramon ## White Christmas (The White Song) - Gatomon, Gomamon, Gabumon and Calumon # Gargoyle Gang (Big Fire) Theme (Maleficent's Theme) # The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Disney's Fantasia)/The Digimon vs. Emperor Guillotine and Xana (Sorcerer Mickey vs. Dragon Maleficent) # It's Magical (reprise/finale) - Santa's Elves # Join In (closing reprise/finale) - Santa's Elves Cast Japanese Version * Hiroaki Hirata - Gennai * Chika Sakamoto as Agumon/Greymon * Junko Noda as V-mon * Masako Nozawa as Guilmon/Growmon * Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon * Atori Shigematsu as Piyomon/Birdramon * Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada as Palmon * Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon * Yuka Tokimitsu as Tailmon * Naozumi Takahashi - Wormmon * Koichi Tochika - Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa - Armadimon * Yuka Imai - Renamon * Aoi Tada - Terriermon and Lopmon * Hiroki Takahashi - Impmon * Ikkei Seta - Monodramon * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Guardromon * Ai Iwamura - MarinAngemon * Tomoko Kaneda - Culumon * Jyurohta Kosugi - Qinglongmon * Shuuichirou Moriyama - Zhuqiaomon * Joji Yanami - Xuanwumon * Shinichi Kotani - Baihumon * Hirohiko Sato as Emperor Guillotine English Version * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon, Impmon * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon * Tifanie Christun - Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy - Tentomon, Gennai * Anna Garduno - Palmon * R. Martin Klein - Gomamon * Laura Summer - Patamon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon * Mona Marshall - Terriermon (Tamers), Terriermon (Adventure 02) * Michelle Ruff - Lopmon (Tamers) * Mari Devon - Renamon/Kyubimon * Lex Lang - Monadramon/Cyberdramon, Rapidmon (Adventure 02) * Richard Cansino - Guardromon * Wendee Lee - MarineAngemon, Lopmon (Adventure 02) * Brianne Siddall - Calumon * Michael McConnohie - Azulongmon ** David Lodge - Azulongmon (archive footage from Digimon Adventure 02) * Tony Pope - Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg - Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer - Baihumon Credits Production notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai * It's Magical! (Tokyo Disneyland) and Splashtacular (Walt Disney World) belongs to Disney. * Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot (known in Japan as Giant Robo) belongs to Toei Company, MGM, Orion Television and American International Television. * Santa Claus, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman and more Christmas specials belong to Rankin/Bass Productions, MOM Production (later Video Tokyo Production), TCJ (Television Corporation of Japan), Mushi Production and Topcraft. Transcript * It's Magical!: A Digimon and Rankin/Bass Holiday Spectacular/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:One Fans Blog Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Ideas